1. Field
The present application relates to a touch panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels are being applied to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light-emitting displays as input devices. A touch panel is a device touched by a user's finger or an object such as a pen to input a command. The touch panel recognizes a touch position by sensing a change in capacitance or voltage between two electrodes and provides a user's command corresponding to the touch position to a display device.
Generally, a touch panel includes two sensing electrodes for sensing a position touched by a finger or an object and wiring lines respectively connected to the two sensing electrodes. Therefore, to manufacture a touch panel, a mask for forming sensing electrodes and a mask for forming wiring lines are needed, and a photolithography process is performed using the masks.
The photolithography process includes forming a photosensitive layer, exposing the photosensitive layer to light by using a mask, and developing the exposed photosensitive layer.
Since one photolithography process includes a number of steps, the addition of the photolithography process to the process of manufacturing a touch panel can complicate the entire manufacturing process, and contamination or defects can occur in the process of removing the photosensitive layer.